


The Mere Thought Of You

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [12]
Category: Supercorp Is Endgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, FightForLena, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Meant To Be, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Season Five Painkiller, SuperCorp Sunday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, fight for lena, laying in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A simple one-shot moment between Kara and Lena in bed. Soft, sweet and hopefully one day canon.#13 in the Season Five Painkiller Series. It is now customary for me to post something after every episode to remind us all what we are fighting for.Supercorp is and always will be ENDGAME.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	The Mere Thought Of You

“I am never leaving this bed. Never”, Lena murmured softly under her breath. “This bed is my sanctuary and you are my home, Kara. Please don’t ever send me away.”

“Never my love. We can stay here forever”, Kara whispered.

Lena’s face ached from grinning widely. She wondered if the pain would ever go away. She had spent so many years not smiling that her facial muscles had atrophied. Now her smile was unending and unwavering.

She pressed her lips to the top of Kara’s head lovingly and pulled the blankets up to cover her bare buttocks and back. Her skin was cool to the touch and Lena didn’t want Kara to catch a chill. Lena was sure that their friends thought it was insane that she felt so protective over the “Girl of Steel”, but she would protect her with every fiber of her being. She would protect her heart and her body with her very last breath, super powers or not.

Despite her obvious strength, Kara was soft when it mattered most. That softness, that tenderness, was something Lena herself had recently taken advantage of, so she knew it was a side of Kara easily exploited. She would never allow it again. Every morning Lena awoke next to Kara, she was too thankful to take her for granted. She was too elated to ever let her feel a moment of sadness or discomfort again if she could prevent it.

Nothing was more comforting to Lena than the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. The weight of Kara’s body pressed into her flesh deliciously. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s back and ran her fingers, feather soft, up and down her smooth flesh. She could feel goosebumps rise under her fingertips, with every light touch.

“Say it again. Say what you said last night”, Kara whispered softly. “It was so beautiful.”

“What in particular, my love?”

“That thing about my taste. I loved it. I don’t know why but I loved it.”

Kara’s eyes remained closed but Lena could see the curve of her hero’s grin. The warmth that spread through Lena at the sight of Kara’s sweet smile was electric. She could feel every nerve dance as Kara moved her lips to the soft flesh of her breast and kissed it ever so softly. Lena feared she might crumble under the weight of her desire.

Lena slid her hands down to Kara’s hips and rolled her over onto her back. Kara’s eyes opened and she beamed with a joy Lena prayed would never dissipate. The thing Lena wanted more than anything in the world was to bring Kara joy. She spent so many nights longing to be near Kara, she spent so many nights angry at Kara, confused and hurt. Now she was determined to spend the rest of her life bringing Kara the happiness she deserved. Lena knew she didn’t deserve Kara’s love but she would spend every day appreciating the gift she had been given. The moment they confessed their love to each other, the darkness of Lena’s past wrongdoings evaporated around them like clouds parting after a long storm.

Lena moved her body over Kara. She pressed her lips firmly to her neck and purred softly like a kitten. She ran her lips across her ear and lapped at her earlobe. She let her breath dance lightly over her skin. Kara moaned and grinned happily.

“Your skin smells like honey and your lips taste like ripe strawberries off the vine. I love the taste of you on my tongue. I want to taste every part of you, kiss every square inch of your body until I know you more intimately that you know yourself. I want to lap at that spot, just at the center of your lower back and make your body quake with feverish yearning.”

Kara wrapped Lena tightly in her arms and pressed her mouth to hers. She kissed her with an unquenchable fervor until her lungs burned for more oxygen. She pulled back panting and grinning.

“Lena, every word you say sends shivers down my spine. I had no idea you had this in you. You are so passionate, I can barely stand it”, Kara said running her hands hungrily up and down Lena’s body, searching for satisfaction in her touch.

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and moved slowly down to her chest. She spoke softly between her kisses.

“I’ve never spoken this way with anyone else. These thoughts never occurred to me with anyone else. It is you and only you that inspires this...”, Lena tried to think of the right words.

“Sexy poetry?”, Kara asked with an adorable giggle.

“I was going to say “words of passion”, but I suppose sexy poetry works. I don’t know if I say this enough but you are so freaking adorable.”

“You do but I never get tired of hearing it.”

Lena’s face dropped a little. She looked at Kara and suddenly her heart ached.

“Kara, I love you so much, I’m terrified.”

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek softly.

“Why are you terrified my love? What’s wrong?”

“I feel helpless against my longing for you. I feel like every time I tell you how much I love you, I’m being dragged out further out into a vast ocean and I can see the shore less and less. I have no power against my stupid lovesick heart. It’s like there’s this magnet buried deep inside my heart that draws me to you. I have never wanted anyone or anything else so much in all my life and I am terrified to not be in control. I need control but I lose all sense when it comes to you, Kara. I have never felt the maddening passionate longing I feel for you with with anyone else. You make my body quiver with your voice, with your breath, with your touch. You captivate me with your beautiful blue eyes. Everyone thinks you’re this sweet innocent but the way you look at me sometimes makes me so hungry to taste you, I just want to tear your clothes off and make love to you until we pass out from exhaustion.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s neck firmly and pulled her down. She whispered in her ear.

“Make love to me until we pass out from exhaustion.”

Lena smiled and let out a deep sigh. Something Kara didn’t know, was that every time Lena exposed a part of her heart to Kara, every time she told her what was really on her mind, she held her breath waiting for Kara to get freaked out and walk away. Every time Kara continued to love her, Lena felt like she could breathe again.

Lena smiled at Kara’s suggestion. The twinkle in her eyes was something Kara was becoming familiar with and she was elated to see how only she could inspire it.

Lena moved a hand below the blankets and gently parted Kara’s legs as she pressed her mouth to Kara’s hungrily. She slid her own leg between Kara’s and pressed her body down, allowing the weight of her knee to press perfectly to Kara’s center. She moved gently and rhythmically against her moaning hero.

Kara rubbed and kneaded at Lena’s skin, her lips still pressed to Lena’s, her tongue pressing into Lena’s mouth lapping with each wave of Lena’s thrusting leg.

Lena pulled back and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Kara’s cheek softly.

“I’m scared Kara.”

Kara pressed her hands to Lena’s cheeks, her face pained with concern.

“Why are you scared my love? What’s wrong?”

“I love you so much I just can’t lose you again. The agony I felt when we were apart was excruciating. I know it was all my fault. My darkness seeped in and almost destroyed us. Not talking to you, not knowing what was happening in your life was the worst pain I have ever felt. I would rather suffer a mortal wound than feel that agony again. I just worry that you don’t love me the same. You have always cared for me but sometimes I feel like my love for you is madness. It’s why I went so dark. Having the last name Luthor doesn’t help, of course.”

“Lena, I have loved you ever minute of every day since the moment we met. That first day in your office, I stood there next to Clark, praying to Rao that my attraction to you wasn’t obvious. It was your smile. Your smile was so beautiful and even with your defensive posture, there was something about you I wanted to know. I fantasized about kissing you that night. I think I have fantasized about kissing you ever night I’ve known you. If you want to know whether my feelings are as maddening and insane as yours, just think about our entire relationship. Think about my unwavering love. I look at you and no matter what has happened between us, one thing has always held true, I am so in love with you, I could never walk away. Even though my head told me to give up, my heart couldn’t let you go. You pushed me away hard but I don’t know where I belong in this world without you by my side. How could I? You are my heart. You are my life. You are the only person in the multitude of universes I have ever truly been in love with. You are my soulmate Lena. You are my heart and you always will be. Please don’t ever doubt my love for you.”

“I love you so much Kara. I love you with all of my heart and soul.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it softly. Lena kissed Kara’s nose and let her lips travel down Kara’s neck, her chest, her stomach, her pelvis and then Lena stopped. Kara knew what was coming next. Lena had discovered a part of Kara’s body that was deliciously sensitive. She pressed her lips to Kara’s hip bone just below her waist where it met the top of her leg. Lena had discovered that just the slightest touch in this spot made Kara quake with desire especially applied with her tongue.

Kara grabbed the blankets and bucked with a wild hunger. She growled and Lena couldn’t help but smile.

She pressed her hand to Kara’s stomach and continue to kiss and lick Kara’s hip bone.

“My little tiger. I love making you growl.”

Kara spread her legs wider and Lena disappeared under the covers. Kara tilted her head back and bit her lip as she felt Lena kiss her way up her inner thigh to her burning center. The moment Lena moved her mouth to her, Kara cried out and grabbed onto Lena’s back with an almost painful vice grip. She caught herself immediately and apologized.

“I’m so sorry Lena”, she said with a furrowed brow.

Lena moved the blanket back and looked up at Kara. She smiled so sweetly, a tear fell down Kara’s cheek.

“It’s okay my love. I’m okay.”

“It’s my job to protect you. You just drive me so wild”, Kara said with another growl.

“And it’s my job to protect you and make you smile.”

Lena moved the blanket back over her head and sunk down once more to taste Kara.

***

After Lena left for work a few hours later, Kara was picking up around her apartment and found a small envelope with her name on it. She opened it and pulled out a note from Lena.

_My Kara,_

_The mere thought of you is what gives me hope._

_The mere thought of you is what gives me strength._

_The mere thought of you is what fills my life with joy and warmth._

_The mere thought of you gives my life purpose._

_The mere thought of you keeps my darkness at bay._

_The mere thought of you can get me through any pain I feel._

_The mere thought of you makes me weep when we’re apart._

_The mere thought of you is where I want to live, always._

_Thank you for loving me,_

_Your Lena_


End file.
